


Androids enjoy music, and cannot comprehend privacy.

by SimonSilverBean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Fluff, Gavin900, How Do I Tag, M/M, i can't type, kms, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/SimonSilverBean
Summary: After Gavin returns home with an unwanted guest, that price of shit who has to live with him now, he smells like garbage. He needs a shower, but the tin can can't seem to get that shower = privacy. Privacy = leave me the phuck alone sir.





	Androids enjoy music, and cannot comprehend privacy.

"Wait how long!?!?"

"You heard me reed."

He did hear captain fowler. For fucking ever. 

Ok, it was one thing to just have it crash with you for the time of solving a case or a week or two or some shit like that but forever!??? That bitch with me?!?

Gavin almost fucking lost it.

Ok maybe the android was a little cute but not that cute!!!

"Ughhhhh!!!!"

He stormed out of the captains office and fell back into his office chair, pushing him back as his sat down with a loud thump.

After his short temper tantrum, the android that had been paired up with the detective strolled up to his own desk, across from Gavin's.

"Hello detective. I see the recent information about the length of time I will be staying with you has caused a change in emotional behavior. I will try my best to a good house guest."

"Up yours you evolved coffee depenser"

How rude.

He had been nothing but nice to the detective. And he only gets verbal abuse in turn. But you learn to get used to it. 

\-----------------------------------------------

5:00. Time to bounce. Gavin thinks if he runs fast enough the toaster won't follow him. But now he's just panting at his car door.

"Detective, if you like I'm able to help with humans trying to lose weight. I'm a workout parter in some ways."

"I'm not trying to lose weight I'm trying to run from you!!"

Gavin steps in his car, still very much out of breath as Richard steps into the passenger seat.

 

As he pulls out the station, he notices the glorified toaster staring at him.

"Take it all in, I personally hate it."

"What was that detective?" A confused look appeared on the androids face.

"Stop phuckin starin"

"My apologies" The android blushed a faint blue.

Once the pair arrived home, Gavin, have only just recently slammed his car door, was now shoving the key into his apartment door. Throwing another mental tantrum.

"Welcome to casa de la phuck you"  
Such sarcasm.

"Cat." He pointed to a sleeping cat on the floor.

"Kitchen." 

He pointed at the sad excuse for a dirty kitchen.

He finished his 'tour' and flipped down on his couch.

The android sat next to him with delight.

"What a very nice place detective"

The android looked at him and smiled.

The place was filthy and sad. Androids were good liars.

The pair sat there for a while. The only noise being the hum of the television. 

Then out of no where, Gavin shot up and headed for the bathroom. The cat ran off, having being woken up from her cat nap.

"Don't follow me."

Software instability^

The android made sure he was gone bonfire he followed him.

He was locked in the bath room.

Wait he was locked in there!!

"Detective??!?"

"Phuck OFF"

Thump thump. Another thump.

Then suddenly, SPLOOOOOOOSH

The shower turned on.

What in the fresh hell was he doing?!?!? 

The android couldn't go in there because the door was locked from the inside.

He sat in a panic.

Was this a normal thing humans did?!?

He sat on the ground outside of the door. Waiting for Gavin's return. He couldn't do anything to protect him. He hoped he wasn't getting hurt.

Silence for a good three minutes...

"Wise meeeen say, only fools ruuuush iiin"

Was the detective......singing....?

It was beautiful....

"But IIIII can't help... "

At least to the android....

"Falling in loooove wiiiiith you."

Wow. He didn't know about the detectives voice.

But that was the only singing. The rest was just humming for a bit.

The water cut off.

Thump thump.

The android shot up, waiting outside the door.

Once Gavin opened the door, dressed only in a towl, he was scared shitless.

"AAAAH!!"

The smaller man shot back into the bathroom.

"That was am amazing performance detective, you should sing more often."

The detective, now blushing a crimson red, made a face at the android.

"Do you ever phuck off?"

"Afraid not."

"Well.... Thanks I guess."

Gavin walked passed him and locked himself in his room.

The android wanted to hear him sing again. But not now. Right now, Nines wanted to go pet that cat.

**Author's Note:**

> How many of these am I gonna write before I lose my shit.


End file.
